Mammalian pregnancy is a unique physiological event in which the maternal immune system interacts with the fetus in a very efficient manner, beneficial for both parties. Pregnancy is an immune paradox, displaying no graft vs. host or host vs. graft effect. The factors involved in this phenomenon are not yet fully elucidated although they have been extensively studied. The novel embryo-derived factor, preimplantation factor (PIF-1), may cause immune tolerance of pregnancy by creating maternal recognition of pregnancy shortly after fertilization. Synthetic PIF-1 replicated the native peptide's effect and exerted potent immune modulatory effects on activated PBMC proliferation and cytokine secretion, acting through novel sites on PBMC and having an effect which is distinct from known immune-suppressive drugs.
There is evidence that several autoimmune diseases, including multiple sclerosis and rheumatoid arthritis, undergo remission during pregnancy, supporting the view that there are unique protective mechanisms operative during that lime period. This is particularly remarkable because the host/mother is simultaneously being exposed to a semi- or total allograft (donor embryo) without adverse immune effects.
Allogeneic bone marrow transplantation (BMT) is a well-established treatment for malignant and non-malignant hematological diseases, and is performed in tens of thousands of patients each year. Mature donor T cells within the stem cell graft are the main mediators of the beneficial immune effects, but they are also responsible for the induction of graft-versus-host disease (GVHD), the major cause of morbidity and mortality in BMT patients. GVHD occurs when transplanted donor-derived T cells recognize proteins expressed by recipient antigen-presenting cells. Consequently, this recognition induces donor T-cell activation, proliferation, and differentiation, leading to a cellular and inflammatory attack on recipient target tissues. Acute or chronic GVHD occurs within a 100-day period post-BMT that leads to dermatitis, enteritis, and hepatitis. The treatment of GVHD continues to be a challenge. To eliminate undesirable host-derived hematopoietic elements before BMT, patients have traditionally been treated with myeloablative conditioning regimens involving high-dose chemotherapy and total-body radiation. Up until now, standard GVHD prophylaxis and therapy uses immune suppressive drugs (steroids and Cyclosporin A), that place patients in danger of opportunistic infections and tumor relapse. Numerous agents have been evaluated for GVHD, unfortunately with poor outcome. Ideally, prophylaxis of BMT patients by immune modulation would allow transplant acceptance, while maintaining the ability to protect against pathogens or cancer.
Type 1 (insulin-dependent) diabetes (TIDM) is caused by autoimmune destruction of the insulin-producing pancreatic beta cells. TIDM etiology is multifactorial, complex, and involves a combination of genetic, environmental, and immunological influences. TIDM is a progressive, asymptomatic decline in beta cell function until hyperglycemia develops. Near total beta-cell destruction may not be universal, and therefore therapeutic measures that stop destruction and perhaps lead to organ recovery could bring to major advances in TIDM management. TIDM prevention is currently suboptimal, and most current therapies aim at controlling glucose levels using insulin, or (rarely) by islet transplants. There are also attempts to initiate immune therapies using (anti-CD3 antibodies, and anti-thymocyte globulin) which aim to block the autoimmune cascade when combined with repair/regeneration of beta cells (e.g., glulisine, glucagon-like-peptide-1 (GLP-1), extendin-4), and Dia-Pep277 with limited success.
Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a progressive debilitating autoimmune disease of the central nervous system that has a complex etiology where genetic predisposition may be coupled with early childhood viral exposure. Consequently, there is a gradual destruction of the myelin sheath that causes motor, autonomic, sensory dysfunction that may lead to paralysis. Current therapies are based on limiting the damage by using steroids and interferon, Copaxone and monoclonal antibodies, with limited success. An optimal therapy would reverse the neural damage by blocking the autoimmune cascade while allowing for myelin sheath repair. The experimental autoimmune encephalitis (EAE) model is widely used currently to examine experimental treatments for MS.
Ulcerative colitis (UC) and Crohn's disease (CD), the primary constituents of inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), are precipitated by a complex interaction of environmental, genetic, and immunoregulatory factors. Higher rates of IBD are seen in northern, industrialized countries. IBD's are chronic inflammatory disorders of the gastrointestinal tract. Although the etiology is incompletely understood, initiation and aggravation of the inflammatory process seem to be due to a massive local mucosal immune response. Cytokine-mediated impairment of viability and metabolic function of epithelial cells has been suggested as a possible early pathogenic event in the development of inflammatory bowel disease (IBD). Among several currently used therapies are azulphidine, steroids and in more serious cases Azathioprine, 6-mercaptopurine and methotrexate are appropriate. When steroids fail, cyclosporine A may utilized. IBD's involve both local and systemic alteration of the immune system. In recent years several studies were carried out using peripheral immune cells as well colonic biopsies to examine the direct effect of possible therapeutic agents on the condition. Data indicates that the milieu of peripheral PBMC is altered and agents that were found to be disease modifiers by in situ testing were considered suitable for clinical application.
It has been observed that PIF has immune modulatory properties and such peptides are useful in the prevention and/or treatment of various immune-mediated diseases, including, but not limited to, autoimmune disorders. Compositions and methods for treating and/or preventing immune-mediated disorders are provided herein.